First Time
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: It's Halloween, and Brooke and Mouth are exploring their relationship. COMPLETED


First Time

By: Manna

R/NC-17

Disclaimer: This was written as a fanfic challenge from one of my OTH groups. I don't own any of these OTH characters, even though I'd like to. None of the songs are mine either, but they are great inspiration. The R/NC-17 rating is for the sex scene at the end…part of the challenge

"Hey Nathan, check it out," Haley turns the computer in her husband's direction.

"What is it?" He walks over to see what she's reading.

"I just got an email from Brooke. Apparently she and Mouth are throwing a small Halloween party."

Nathan tilted his head at his wife, "Small? A Brooke Davis party? I'll believe it when I see it," starting to walk back to the pot on the stove he stops dead in his tracks. "Wait, did you say Mouth?"

"Yep, can you believe it?"

"Actually, I can," he sees Haley looking at him for an explanation, "Seriously. Nobody - including us - would've ever imagined us getting married, hell even dating for that matter. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I think he can do the same thing for Brooke. If she lets him."

Haley kisses him, "You're too nice. But you know, I think you have a point. Brooke has changed. Something happened at my party, besides the credit card mishap, that caused her to rethink a few things. Wish I could remember what it was."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, that's why for the rest of our lives I'm monitoring your alcohol intake."

"So do you want to go?" Haley asked laughing.

"Right now?" Nathan pulled her close.

"Nathan, I meant the party."

"Oh, sure," he hung his head.

"Now is good too." She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bedroom.

Lucas was sitting at the computer chatting with Peyton when there was a knock at the door, "Hang on Peyton," he typed and turned to see Mouth.

"Hey Lucas," Mouth sat on the bed.

"Hey you. Gimme a second," he turned back to Peyton, "Mouth's here. I'll catch ya later." He turns the chair to face his friend, "Been a while - Brooke keepin' ya busy?" he smirks.

"Dude, if this is weird for you I can leave."

"No man, it's fine. Brooke and I are long over."

"Good because I need someone."

"What's goin' on?"

"We're throwing this Halloween party, right? And it's going to be a kickass party."

"Right, a typical Brooke Davis party."

"No, this is far beyond. It's in a class of its own. Anyway, she wants us to dress-up as a couple."

"Are you serious?" Lucas starts to laugh.

"It's not funny. I'm scared of what could happen. I mean, I don't want to wear tights."

"Just stand up to her and put your foot down," Lucas smirks, "oh, that's right, she's got you tied around her finger."

Mouth shrugs, "Can you blame me? At least I didn't get a tattoo on our first date."

"Oh, don't even go there." Lucas gets serious, "Bring it up after sex. She'll agree to anything." Seeing a look of skepticism, he adds, "I'm serious, it'll work."

Three weeks later…

Brooke plops her lunch on the table and slides in next to her boyfriend, "So, everyone got their costumes?"

"Yes Brooke," the table replied in unison.

"Lets hear the report," Brooke clapped her hands excitedly.

Haley starts, "Nathan's Han Solo, I'm Princess Leia, and we're dragging Lucas along as, well, Luke Skywalker. Seemed fitting."

"Seems kinky."

"Brooke…" Nathan growled.

"Down boy," she turns to Peyton, "And you?"

"Peyton mumbles, "Carrie."

"How awesome, love it."

"I'm glad Brooke. I aim to please," she rolls her eyes.

Lucas speaks up, "And you Miss Davis?" he eyes Mouth.

She wraps her arm around Mouth, "We're going to be Popeye and Olive Oyle."

"Really?" Lucas lifted and eyebrow.

"I wanted to be Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. But lover boy pointed out that I'm much cuter as a brunette. I of course had to agree."

Lucas mouthed, "Nice job," at his smiling friend.

Nathan whispers to Haley, "See, I said he'd work on her." And she smiled at him.

"Does anyone know about Dim?" she asked. "I don't want him to ruin this."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, a pervert that gets locked in the closet immediately upon his arrival."

"Only with a chick," Tim added in his defense as he sits down.

"Don't count on it Tim," Haley interjected. Everyone at the table laughed.

"It could happen," Tim continued trying to defend himself.

"No it couldn't Tim," Nathan tried to put on a serious face, "You've gotta tone it down a little."

"What, and get neutered like you did," Tim actually regretted his comment.

"Ouch," Lucas and the others grimaced and looked at the newlyweds.

"Don't knock it til you've try it. I'm with the same woman - night and day - and there's the added bonus that I actually love her, and she loves me," Nathan finished and noticed Haley looking at him. He sure as hell hoped he'd said the right thing.

Lucas gave him five, "Well said man," he pulled Nathan close and whispered, "and by the looks of it, you definitely scored points with the wife."

Lucas got up, "See ya tonight Hales, Nathan."

"See ya bro," Nathan looked back at Haley, "I meant every word."

She smiled, "I know you did," she kissed him softly, slowly deepening the kiss.

Brooke stood up, "seriously, get a room."

Haley and Nathan separated, "We've already got one that's all ours. Maybe we should go there now."

Haley looked at Nathan, "Down boy, we've got school, remember."

"Yeah, of course, school. How could I forget?"

Peyton laughs, "You two crack me up. See ya at the party tomorrow."

"Bye Peyton," Haley smiles. She kisses Nathan lightly, "Walk me to class?"

Tim follows after them, "I'd be okay with it if you didn't get a room."

Nathan stops, "Dude, what did I say? Tone It Down," then walks away arm in arm with Haley.

That night, as they were putting the finishing touches on their costumes, Haley watches as Nathan and Lucas chat and goof around. "You know, I'm glad the two of you are friends now."

They look at each other, then back at her, "Okay, spill."

"Well, it means that my husband gets along with my best and oldest friend," they both nod in agreement. "And it means Nathan doesn't spend all of his time with Tim the Perve," she smiles.

Nathan and Lucas start laughing," That's great Hales. Glad I could help out."

"Aww…" Nathan tries to stop laughing, "Tim's a good guy."

"I understand he's a friend. And I have to admit, sometimes a nice guy. But Nathan, he told us he was okay with watching us have sex."

Nathan shook his head, "You're right. He is a perve."

Lucas grimaced, "I don't want to know." Changing the subject he asked, "Where's my lightsaber?"

At the party…

Haley walks into the room with a Scott brother on each arm. It had taken some work, but their costumes rocked…and were comfortable. She stops in her tacks as she looks up at the stage, "Oh no."

Nathan looks at her, "What?"

"Brooke has karaoke."

"So what," he kisses her forehead, "you're a great singer."

"Not in front of people."

"Get used to it babe, this is your future."

"I'm not getting up there."

"Fine. I won't force you to. But that doesn't mean I can't."

"Eh…." Haley made a face, "that frightens me more."

Nathan smiled. Little did Haley know, that with the help of Peyton and Mouth, he'd made a demo of her new song. He just hoped they'd be able to convince her to get up there. It was the reason Mouth had convinced Brooke to do karaoke.

Haley eyed Nathan, suspecting he was up to something, "Lets get something to drink," and she leads him towards the refreshments while Lucas goes to find Skills and Fergie. Just then she sees the host and hostess, "Ohmigod. You two look great. The best Popeye and Olive Oyle ever. And Brooke," Haley places her hand on her chest in mock surprise, "I thought I was the pregnant one, and here you stand with Baby Sweet Pea," she elbows Mouth, "You stud." He blushes and walks away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever tutor girl," Brooke hugs her and whispers, "He's a little, oh, I don't know, scared I guess. On edge. He knows I'm not with him because of the sex, that there's something more. But he won't believe that I want to have sex with him. He's scared I'll leave once we do. Haley, I've never had this problem before. Guys always want to have sex with me. I don't get it."

"Trust me Brooke," Haley nods in acknowledgement at Nathan as he heads off with friends, "he wants to have sex with you more than anything. But he's scared because he's going to be compared to all of the other guys. It was the same with me and Nathan."

"How'd you fix it?"

"We got married," she laughed. "Seriously though, you have to do something that tells him you want him, and only him - without actually telling him that." Haley paused, "I can talk to him if you want me to."

"Would you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you! You're a doll." Brooke starts to walk away then turns back, "Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Nathan…excuse me, Han, look H-O-T hot tonight."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiles as she headed off to find Mouth.

Nathan watches Haley walk further away, "Okay guys," he turns to Lucas, Peyton, Tim, Fergie, Skills, and Brooke, "This is going to be harder than we, I, thought. She doesn't want to do it."

Lucas grinned, "I told you she hates being up in front of people."

"I know. But she's so good. How's she ever going to get noticed?"

Peyton clapped her hands together, "I have an idea. You're her husband, and she looks to you for guidance."

"Yeah…"

"So you get up there and sing first. If you can so it knowing you suck, she'll be more willing to do it herself."

"Thanks for the compliment Peyton," Nathan smiles, "But I…"

"Lucas'll do it with ya. He's her other support beam."

"Wait a minute," Lucas tries to protest.

"Really think it'll work?" Nathan asks.

"Of course," Peyton smiles, "And I know just the song."

Nathan and Lucas look at each other and in unison say, "I hope people brought ear plugs."

Haley finds Mouth sitting outside on the fire escape, "Mind if I sit down?"

He looks up, "Sure, why not."

"You know you can still talk to me, right?"

"Haley…" he started.

"Just because I'm married now, that doesn't change things you know. I'm still the same Haley."

"Haley, it's this thing with Brooke."

"Are things okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. It's more the sex thing."

"I went through the same thing with Nathan. I was afraid that he was going to compare me to everyone else. That I wasn't going to be good enough."

"So how'd you get past it?"

"He waited for me. Proved that it wasn't about the sex. And when we finally did have sex…"

"You were married," Mouth smiled.

She pushed him playfully, "Well, yeah, but it was special. It was great because we really care about each other."

"She says she cares about me. But I don't know if she really means it. She's not even pressuring me. I don't think she wants to have sex with me."

"She wants you, I promise. She's not pressuring you because she respects you. She'll be ready when you're ready."

"Really?"

"Really. And trust me on this too. Life without sex might be safer, but it would be unbearably dull. Now, let's get back to this kickass party. But first, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Protect me from karaoke."

Mouth crossed his fingers, "Promise." He holds the door open for her.

"Ain't no passin' craze."

"What IS that noise?" Haley asked covering her ears.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days."

"I have no idea," just then he stopped and grabbed Haley's arm and pointed to the stage.

"Oh my god, Nathan?" Haley covers her mouth.

"It's our problem-free…Philosophy," Nathan and Lucas croon together.

"And Lucas," Mouth laughs.

Haley started laughing too, "Those two are a riot."

Nathan continues, spotting Haley, "Why, when he was a young warthog..."

"When I was a young wart hoooog!"

"You bitch!" The music stopped and everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Shit," Peyton looked at Brooke, "Is she talking to you or me?"

"Maybe a little of both."

Nikki walked towards them, "You knew he wasn't in Seattle. She told you to lie, didn't she. She's keeping my daughter from me."

"You know Nikki, I did the right thing. He was so scared that you'd take him away the only thing that matters to him. You'd already broken his heart, I couldn't let you hurt him again."

"Peyton, don't defend yourself. She's the bitch. She just can't deal with the fact that she screwed up."

Nikki lunged at Brooke. Brooke tried to stand her ground, but didn't last long. They were soon rolling on the floor, scratching, biting, and pulling hair.

Mouth looked at Haley, "I've gotta do something." He's met at the brawl by Lucas and Nathan. "Let us help."

Mouth grabbed Nikki, "Get off my girlfriend," her flailing arm caught him in the eye. "Leave now and we won't call the cops." He pushed her towards the door. "And I don't just mean this party. Leave town and never come back." Mouth shoved her out the door. He turned to see Lucas and Nathan helping Brooke up. The crowd applauded him.

Brooke smiled at Nathan, "Thanks boys." She ran to Mouth, "You're the greatest," she kissed him deeply, "I love you."

He looked at her, "I love you too."

Nathan looked at Lucas, "So much for out duet."

"I think it worked though," he tilted his head towards the approaching Haley and slipped away.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "That was sweet. Come with me," Haley pulls him towards the stage.

"What are we doing?"

"Hold on," she whispers something to Peyton. "Sing with me."

He smiled, "Anything for you."

The music starts and Haley waits for the right moment, "They say we're young and we don't know," she looks lovingly at Nathan, "We won't find out until we're grown."

"Well I don't know if all that's true," Nathan joins in, "'Cause you got me, and baby I got you." He grins at Lucas, "Babe."

Wrapping his arm around her they sing together, "I got you babe. I got you babe."

Haley, "They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned, our money's all been spent."

Nathan, "I guess that's so, we don't have a lot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got. Babe."

Together, "I got you babe. I got you babe."

Nathan, "I got flowers in the spring. I got you to wear my ring."

Haley, "And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around." For the first time, Haley noticed everyone was watching, but found the courage to continue, "Don't let them say your hair's too long. 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."

Nathan held out his hand, "Then put your little hand in mine. There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe."

Together, "I got you babe. I got you babe."

Nathan, "I got you to hold my hand."

Haley, "I got you to understand."

Nathan, "I got you to walk with me."

Haley, "I got you to talk with me."

Nathan, "I've got you to kiss goodnight."

Haley, "I've got you to hold me tight."

Nathan, "I got you, I won't let go."

Haley, "I got you to love me so."

Together, "I got you babe," they looked into each other's eyes, "I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe." Nathan pulled Haley in for a kiss.

The crowd went wild, cheering for Haley, "You have a beautiful voice!"

"Sing another one!"

"Take your talent solo!"

Nathan looked at his wife, "They're right you know. I suck. But you, you're wonderful." He gives the cue to Peyton.

"Oh Nathan," she hears the music and looks at him, "You didn't."

"I had help," Peyton and Mouth waved. "Don't disappoint your fans," he started to slide away, "Go get um tiger."

"At night I watch you sleep," she smiles lovingly at Nathan, "Peace and dreams I hope you keep. Until your death, with your last breath…"

The party ended and Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Peyton have stayed to help Brooke and mouth clean up. Brooke looks at them, "You guys can go. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asks.

"Yes," Brooke winks at Mouth, "We're good."

After they left Brooke draped her arms lovingly over her boyfriend's shoulders. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Mouth gulped, "That you have. What brought on the change?"

"I've felt this way for a while. But tonight I was sure. Do you know how turned on I was when you came to my rescue?"

"Really?" He tilted his head.

She kissed him, "Oh yeah," she kissed him again.

He slid a hand up the back of her shirt, "I'm hot for you too."

"That's good," she mumbled through kisses.

The End


End file.
